


Incontinence

by GlitterCrow, telera, trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Incontinence, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Kink, No Infantilism, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-consensual masturbation, Pads, Piercings, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCrow/pseuds/GlitterCrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a little problem. Dr. Lecter is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with this pic...
> 
> ...and the conversation that the lovely [ glittercrow3](http://glittercrow3.tumblr.com/) and [ trr-rr](http://trr-rr.com/) started on tumblr...

**GlitterCrow** : My mind just runs rampant with all the reasons why he could be at the doctors. Like maybe his belly has been hurting for awhile or maybe it’s something personal and embarrassing like OMG what if he has been having incontinence. ;__;

 

 **trr-rr** : You are a terrible influence on me omg what if he was in session and he’s wearing incontinence pants and he can feel himself peeing and starts to cry in front of Hannibal. Hannibal is like “Will, I wasn’t aware this issue effected you so deeply blahblah” and Will is just in tears and feels pathetic and eventually Hannibal pauses and tilts his head… "Oh, Will."

 

 **GlitterCrow** : What is wrong with me - I can't stop thinking about poor Will peeing his pants. I want more lol

 

 **trr-rr** : Poor baby boy!

 

Will shivers. He wipes his tears as he shifts uncomfortably in Hannibal’s chair.

 

"Is this a medical problem, Will?"

 

"I don’t know." He croaks. "My doctor can’t find anything wrong with me."

 

Hannibal doesn’t have to put into words his assumption that Will’s new problem is related to his mental state.

 

"I never- I don’t why it started happening. The doctor said it could be transient…" Will leaves out the word "incontinence". He sniffles a little before he continues, "caused- caused by medication but- I haven’t taken any medication except for my headaches."

 

"Have you been screened for any other causes of this problem?"

 

Will nods.

 

"I had a scan. I was pretty nervous. They said it happens to people who have strokes but I don’t so-" Will sighs heavily. "I just need to work on reducing my stress and caffeine intake."

 

Hannibal nods and gives a light smile as he watches Will stand uncomfortably and leave.

 

 **GlitterCrow** : Awww poor baby!!!! He knows Hannibal wouldn’t make fun of him, probably would even try to help him, but it’s so humiliating. He has to go to the store and buy those “special” underpants and pads and he gets so ashamed when he has to change them in a public restroom. I love you, bb.

 

 **trr-rr** : doo dooo doot doot doo doo doo do doo doo doo doo doo doo do doot talk dirty to me (about Will Graham crying cos he peed in his pants and it's soaked through his beige trousers and he's at Hannibal's dinner table)

 

 **GlitterCrow** : 

Somehow Hannibal convinces Will to come over for supper.  Will hasn’t accepted the invitation in quite some time.  He can’t stand to be at any one place for too long.  Even at his lecture hall, he has to take frequent breaks in order to relieve himself.  After the first few ‘accidents’ he takes to wearing incontinence pads and pants.  He buys them at the 24-hour pharmacy in the next town over, but has to wait until after 11 pm at night, just because he doesn’t want anyone to see him buy them.  He always buys multiple other things along with the pants, just to make his purchase less humiliating.  He thinks buying tampons would be easier. 

 

He shows up at Hannibal’s at half past seven and the dinner is almost ready.  Hannibal ushers Will to his dining table, pulling out a chair for Will.  Red wine fill’s Will’s glass as Hannibal announces what they’re having for dinner.  Will can’t even pronounce it, let alone understand what it is until he sees it.  Some kind of chicken and chickpeas with asparagus.   

 

He takes very few sips of wine, trying not to tempt fate, but eventually has a little more as they chat and eat.  Hannibal is in the middle of a story, when Will feels the need to go.  He tries to politely get up, or find a good place to interrupt, but he can’t.  He fidgets, fighting desperately to control himself, but he knows he can’t.  A few seconds later and his lip quivers.  His blood runs cold as he feels his bladder losing control, and he can’t hold any of it back.  Warm wetness spreads between his legs and to his dread, the little protective pants aren’t enough to hold all of it and he knows it’s soaking through.  He’s too terrified to move.  Hannibal stops his story, his face changing. 

 

“Will, is something wrong?” He asks, concerned. 

 

There are tears in Will’s eyes.  “I-I’m so sorry… Can… can I have some p-paper towels, _please?_ ” he whimpers.  He is completely red in the face and is shaking. 

 

Hannibal looks to him, questioningly.  Will meekly stands up and Hannibal sees the growing wet spot, a dark brown on his light khaki pants. 

 

Will waits for Hannibal to look at him in disgust, or say something terrible to him.  A grown man, pissing his pants at the dinner table.  On Hannibal’s expensive chairs.  Probably a thousand dollars each… Will can’t stop the tears now.  “I’m sorry – I’m sorry,” he sobs over and over again, cowering in on himself, trying to hide his crotch.  It’s painful for him to imagine how he must look right now.     

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Will… How long has this been happening?”  Hannibal asks quietly, standing up and putting his arm around Will. 

 

Kindness is the last thing Will expects in this moment.  He wipes his teary face and manages to choke out “a-about a month…” as they walk down the hall.  Hannibal takes him to the bathroom and tells Will to shower while he washes his clothes.  Will doesn’t even protest when Hannibal waits in the bathroom with him to take his soiled clothing from him as he strips them off.  “There’s…. I have more p-pads in my trunk…” he mutters as he hands Hannibal his trousers.  Hannibal fishes out Will’s keys and nods. 

 

The shower feels good, but Will can’t get over his accident and sinks to the shower floor, sobbing with both complete humiliation and the upmost appreciation for Hannibal’s understanding.   

 

**telera:**

Will waits for Hannibal to return wrapped in one of the fluffy robes embroidered with a golden  _H_. He hasn’t left the bathtub in case he has another accident, the idea of wetting the expensive Italian marble floor of the bathroom impossible to bear. He has resolved not to cry, not anymore, not in front of this man -his  _friend_ \- who is so kind and understanding. After all, he has a problem shared by many Americans. His doctor told him male incontinence affects one in ten males aged thirty to fifty, and the ratio increases in senior citizens. There are many things that trigger it, and since he’s been cleared of any neurological of physical cause such as prostatitis or bladder irritation, his doctor told him it must be either the meds or something psychological. But Will hasn’t been on anything for the past months, and so the only possible explanation is pretty clear.

 

Will fidgets nervously with the belt of the robe, and wonders what’s taking so long for Dr. Lecter to return. He now carries a pack of incontinence pads in his trunk, and a carefully folded one in his leather bag, next to his books and folders. It makes him feel mortified beyond words, but sometimes he needs to change his pad between his lectures at the FBI academy, and walking all the way to the parking lot would simply not do. Will now wonders if this is what girls feel like, carrying tampons and sanitary pads in their bags. He bets it’s not half as humiliating as this is.

 

'I'm sorry, Will' Hannibal apologizes entering the bathroom with a big pack of something 'But I decided to make a call to the pharmacy and have this delivered'.

 

He left the heavy pack on the floor, and Will felt a shiver when he saw what it was:  _Tena ULTRA Adult Diapers._

 

'N-no' he stuttered flinching back in the tub 'You can't be serious'.

 

'Will' Hannibal intoned in a patient tone 'It seems to me you're in denial about your health condition'.

 

'I'm not in denial, but I'm not—' he eyed the frightening pack and gulped 'I'm not a baby!'

 

'Of course not. Nobody says you are. But you've been having this problem for a month, if I recall correctly. And these incontinence pads you've been wearing have proved insufficient to help you prevent unwanted leakage. I'm willing to bet this has not been the first accident you've had so far. Am I right?' he softly asked, and again, it was the kindness with which he spoke what got to Will. He blushed hard and felt tears prickling his eyes. Lying was out of the question, Dr. Lecter knew him too well.

 

'I- I …' he trailed off with a sob 'It happened twice. Once in the Academy, and some other time while I was buying at the supermarket'.

 

Hannibal walked up to him and offered a hand to guide him out of the tub.

 

'See? The pads are not working, Will. You know they're not good enough, yet still you haven't considered the safety and protection a good adult diaper would provide'.

 

'I'm not wearing— wearing a nappy' he hiccuped, and Hannibal gave him a handkerchief to dry his tears.

 

'This stubbornness doesn't make sense, Will. I can't believe you'd rather have urine wetting your legs and pants than being perfectly safe and protected by a diaper which has been specifically designed to prevent this problem'.

 

'I am not wearing a diaper' he whispered, but there was not so much conviction in his voice now. Dr. Lecter had a point, and a very good one.

 

'Besides' he continued in his low, calming voice 'You haven't considered just how nice and comfortable modern diapers are now. You probably have this old fashioned idea of adult nappies being huge and made of cloth and needing safety pins to stay in place. But these diapers I bought for you are thin and light, and they are lined with a plastic layer that keeps any liquid from seeping through. Sure, they can be a bit too warm in summer, but I'm confident your incontinence problem will have disappeared by then'.

 

Hannibal squeezed his shoulder then, and Will couldn’t help but lean on the comforting touch. Not even his urologist had been so sympathetic and helpful, and having someone who understood his problem and was ready to help him - _really_  help him- was new and humbling for Will.

 

'B-but they will notice' he said in a little voice, thinking of his students sniggering at him 'I can't- can't do it'.

 

'Of course you can' Hannibal gently smiled 'You only need a slightly bigger size of pants and a double breasted jacket. I'll help you find one that suits you, and none will be the wiser'.

 

Will looked up at him shyly, and there was so much care and understanding in Dr. Lecter's face that for a moment Will felt the urge to hug him.

 

'I- I'll give them a try' he whispered, and Hannibal smiled warmly at him.

 

'Come with me, then. You'll be more comfortable in the guest room. My advice is that you spend the night here, you're in no condition to drive all the way back to Wolf's Trap'.

 

Dr. Lecter picked the heavy pack of diapers and left the bathroom, leaving a startled and confused Will behind.

 

'Wait!' he said 'I think I'd rather be here… for… you know'.

 

Will preferred the relative security of the bathroom, whose door locked, to try and wear his first diaper, and this is what he wanted to say as he walked down the corridor to the guest room. But when he got there he froze to the spot, as Dr. Lecter was spreading a disposable changing pad on the bed.

 

'Y-you- can't—' he stuttered in horror, his eyes going wide at the implication.

 

'Come, Will' Dr. Lecter said patting the bed invitingly 'This should only take a moment'.

 

'No' he breathed shaking his head in disbelief 'No, please, I  _can_ —’.

 

'Oh, but I'm afraid you _can't_ wear this diaper on your own, Will. It's not a pull-up diaper after all, that brief style is not the most reliable when it comes to bladder incontinence. But I'll be very happy to assist you' he said patting the bed again 'Come'.

 

Will was so mortified at the idea that his bottom lip quivered and he started to cry again. This couldn’t be happening, it  _couldn’t_. This was a nightmare from which he couldn’t wake up, and it was getting worse by the moment.

 

'Will' Dr. Lecter said walking up to him 'I hope you're not embarrassed about this. As your doctor and friend you've allowed me to see the darkest recesses of your mind. You've trusted with me secrets no one else knows, which I honour and would never reveal. Sure you can't be that upset about me seeing your genitalia, right?'

 

'Please' he begged, because that was the only coherent thing he could say. He wanted to say so much more,  _Please don’t do this, please don’t be so kind, please let me die of shame right this instant_ , but that was all he could utter: ‘ _Please_ ’.

 

Hannibal took his hand and pulled him softly towards the bed.

 

'And you seem to forget I was a surgeon for many years, Will. I am intimately acquainted with the human body, both at its best and worst. Sit down now'.

 

Will wondered why his legs obeyed, because he didn’t want to. He sat on the bed as if he were on a trance, knowing there was no way he could refuse this. Dr. Lecter’s reasoning was so flawlessly logical that there was nothing he could say against his solid arguments. Still, Will shivered when he took off his bathroom robe.

 

'Lie down' Hannibal instructed, and Will complied, feeling the soft changing pad under him. The smell of talcum powder made his cheeks burn with humiliation, and he squeezed his eyes shut to escape from it all.

 

'I've been thinking about your problem' Dr. Lecter murmured as he opened the pack of diapers and picked one 'How this incontinence you're experiencing may well be the somatic reflection of all those unwanted hallucinations you can't control'.

 

Will couldn’t understand what he was saying, but he gasped out loud when he felt Dr. Lecter touching his knee.

 

'I need your help, Will' he smiled 'Bend your legs at the knee… Like this… And now lift your buttocks for me… Good'.

 

Will felt him slipping the diaper under him and his cheeks burned red with humiliation.

 

'Please…' he begged again, feeling as more tears welled in his eyes. But Dr. Lecter continued nonchalantly, working with clinical detachment and a light smile.

 

'With extensive diaper wearing there is a risk for skin rash' he informed uncapping a tube of nappy cream 'This will keep your groin supple and moisturized'.

 

Will started to sob when he felt the cream rubbed onto his skin. He felt like he had lost all his dignity, Dr. Lecter was treating him like an infant because that’s what he was, a little baby who couldn’t control his bladder. Will cried hot tears of pure, unadulterated shame as Dr. Lecter wrapped him up in the diaper and fastened the tapes around his hips.

 

'There you go, good as new. As I was saying, I think your urinary incontinence is closely related to the intrusive thoughts and hallucinations you've been experiencing of late. It would be of the uttermost therapeutic importance to keep a detailed record of these psychological events, together with the little accidents they may trigger. I'd like to monitor their evolution in the next weeks, Will'.

 

Will sniffled and sat up on the bed. He had only half understood what Dr. Lecter was saying, the painful embarrassment about what had just happened too heavy to ignore. He didn’t dare to look at his diapered crotch, but when he did his jaw went slack.

 

'Wh-what— what is all this?' he rasped, because the diaper was  _pink_ , with a pattern of flowers and butterflies printed all over it.

 

'Oh, I'm sorry, Will, but they only had female diapers when I called the pharmacy. But don't worry, the colour and print have no effect whatsoever in their absorption and efficacy'.

 

'But I don't want-' he gasped with a rising panic 'Please, take it off me!'

 

'That's rather unkind, Will. There are fifty-nine diapers left on the pack, and I can't return it now that it's open. But don't worry, in a few weeks I'll buy a new pack, and I'm sure by then they'll have more options available'.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that from now on we're entering into full non-consensual territory. I didn't tag the story "Rape/Non-con" to be fair on my co-authors GlitterCrow and trr-rr, because the first part they wrote was consensual.
> 
> But what follows is not. Just so you know ;))

**telera:**

 

'There's something' Will began in a little voice 'Something I'd like to talk about'.

 

He was sitting on his therapy chair, and squirmed uncomfortably feeling the thick diaper tightly wrapped around him. Hannibal had just changed it a little ago, and although the treatment had been going on for two weeks now, Will still felt pretty much embarrassed most of the time.

 

'Of course, Will' Hannibal encouraged from his own chair 'You know we can talk about anything you wish'.

 

Will licked his lips nervously. He was virtually living here now, in Hannibal’s house. At first he had just agreed to spend the weekend, but the arrangement had continued these weeks, especially since Will needed several diaper changes a day and Dr. Lecter was more than happy to assist him. He had insisted that Will stay, and once again, Will hadn’t been able to find arguments to refute his logic. After all, he was doing Will a great favour, monitoring his therapy and keeping his shameful secret.

 

'I thought that maybe, hum' Will looked away from Dr. Lecter's piercing gaze 'Maybe, I could, you know. Wear the diaper only when I go out? To lecture at the Academy, or to do other stuff'.

 

Hannibal let out a sigh.

 

'I'm afraid that would be counterproductive, Will, and it would set your recovery back considerably. If you only wore the diaper when you're out of the house, as you say, chances are that you would have many more accidents while you're indoors. I'm sorry, but you'll have to remain diapered 24/7 for the whole duration of your treatment'.

 

Will was about to protest, sure there must be another way to deal with this, but before he could speak, Hannibal said:

 

'I'd like to address another issue, Will. An issue of a rather intimate… nature'.

 

He flicked through the notebook where Will had been writing down the time of the day of all his “Incontinence accidents” in one column, and the “Psychological Events”, as Dr. Lecter called them, in another. There was hardly any correlation between them, but the accidents had increased in the past days. Will blushed thinking Hannibal was going to make him talk about it, but the reality of his question was far more terrifying.

 

'I have noticed you've been experiencing many erections of late, Will. Especially in the morning, which is normal and to be expected. From a clinical perspective it's very good news, since your genitourinary system is not affected by any physical or neurological cause that could be triggering the incontinence episodes. As we have already discussed, your problem is solely stress related, but then I need to ask- what do you think is causing these reflex erections?'

 

Will had been feeling his cheeks growing red as Dr. Lecter spoke, and now they were positively burning.

 

'I- I don't know, but it's not- I mean, it's not  _you'_   he stammered at last.

 

'I wasn't implying that you're sexually attracted to me, Will'.

 

'I'm- I'm not' he whispered with a gulp 'No offense but—'

 

'Oh, but I'm not offended, dear Will' Hannibal lied half-closing his eyes. If Will had known him better, he would have seen the dangerous glint in them, but he didn't 'Still, that leaves us without a proper answer to a very relevant question. Have you been having dreams of an erotic nature?'

 

Will shook his head.

 

'Have you been browsing pornographic sites on the Internet?'

 

'Of course not!' he scoffed.

 

'Maybe it's the feeling of the diaper? The constant pressure and unintentional rubbing the reason behind these erections?'

 

'No, no, I hate that thing- I could never— I just don't understand what's happening to me!' Will sniffled scrubbing a hand down his face.

 

'I might have a theory' Hannibal said slowly 'But I'll need some time to prove it'.

 

'What is it?' Will anxiously asked leaning forward in his chair.

 

'I'm afraid I can't tell you, Will. If I did, you could alter your behaviour unconsciously, and then I could prove nothing. But don't worry, I'll let you know soon enough'.

 

-

 

The day Dr. Lecter used the last of the hated female diapers was one of the happiest days for Will. The new pack was just white and plain, and it made the daily changes a little less embarrassing. For a week Hannibal used them on Will, at the same time reducing the  _Avanafil_  he had been slipping into his food and drink. The erection inducing drug had worked very well, provoking all sorts of unwanted erections in his unsuspecting patient. Now that the dose was so drastically reduced, Will spent the week without any reflex erections, just as Hannibal had planned.

 

'So' he said when they resumed their therapy session that afternoon 'I think I can tell you now about my theory, Will. It may not be what you expected to hear, so I must ask you to keep an open mind'.

 

Will frowned in concern.

 

'This week' Hannibal said consulting his notes 'has been remarkable in that you've barely experienced any reflex erection, during or after the diaper change. And there have been no variables introduced in your daily routine that could account for this sudden change'.

 

'None that I'm aware of' Will slowly said.

 

'Actually' Dr. Lecter said closing his notebook 'There has been  _one_  change in your routine, Will. The diapers’.

 

'What do you mean?' he asked in confusion.

 

'You haven't been wearing female diapers this week, Will. A strange coincidence, don't you think?'

 

Will’s eyes flew open at what Dr. Lecter was implying.

 

'Wh-What are you saying?' he cried in shock 'That I— That I—'

 

'Are you sexually aroused by the idea of wearing girl's clothes, Will?' Dr. Lecter asked with his usual calm stance and nonchalance.

 

'No! Of course not, that's preposterous! I've never—'

 

'There's nothing to be ashamed of, Will. As your doctor and friend, you know you can tell me anything'.

 

'But there's nothing to tell!' he exclaimed jumping to his feet 'You can't seriously think that I—'

 

'Please, calm down Will. I'm sure you understand that I'm making these questions for medical reasons. I only want to help you, and determining the cause of your continued sexual arousal is crucial in your therapy'.

 

Will sighed and sat down again. Dr. Lecter was right, as he always was.

 

'I am not attracted to wearing— that kind of clothes, Dr. Lecter' he said with as much calm as he could muster.

 

Hannibal tilted his head.

 

'I believe you, Will'.

 

'You do?'

 

'Of course. But I'm afraid I'll need to make sure. I don't have to explain to you how sometimes we may not even be aware of some of the darkest desires that trigger our libido. Fortunately, it'll be fairly quick and easy to determine whether your body is or is not responding to the girly diapers. I'll buy a little pack tomorrow, and if you don't get any erections while wearing them, we'll have to look for the root of the matter somewhere else'.

 

-

 

Will tried to argue against such a crazy idea, but his zeal in insisting how much he hated the femenine diapers only made him look even more suspicious. He had no choice but to agree to Dr. Lecter’s little experiment, and so the next day he was wrapped in a frilly pink diaper full of hearts, bows and diamond rings. And sure enough, with the extra dose of  _Avanafil_  Hannibal slipped into his morning orange juice, Will had a raging erection in no time.

 

'Is there something wrong?' Hannibal asked as he finished his cup of coffee 'Will, are you alright?'

 

Will didn’t reply, his toast and eggs forgotten in his plate. He was shivering and very red in the face, and tried to shield his crotch with his hands.

 

'Dr. Le-Lecter' he whispered as his eyes prickled with tears.

 

Hannibal sighed and left the kitchen counter to stand by his side.

 

'I knew my theory was right, Will. It was the only possible explanation'.

 

'But I- This has never—' he stammered, unable to finish the sentence as his cock throbbed painfully hard in the pink diaper.

 

'Shh, ssh. Don't fight it anymore, Will. Deep down, your body knows what it wants, what it needs. You are sexually aroused because you've been wanting to wear girly panties and diapers all your life. You've repressed this urge for far too long, but now it's time to let go'.

 

'N-no' he whimpered 'I know who I am'.

 

'Do you, Will? Really? How can you explain your erection then? You've only been in this femenine diaper for ten minutes'.

 

Will was at a loss of words. He refused to believe this was true, but the evidence was overwhelming.

 

'Your incontinence has been a cry for attention, Will' Hannibal cooed in his ear 'But don't worry, I just know how to deal with naughty girls. Come'.

 

'I'm- not—' he trailed off as Dr. Lecter took his hand and guided him to the guest room. He had been there only a while ago, fretting on the changing mat as Dr. Lecter changed his very soggy night diaper.

 

'Lie down, Will. Now that we know the root of your problem lies in your repressed desire of being treated like a girl, we need to adjust your therapy accordingly. First of all, it is of the uttermost importance that your poor little clitty gets as much release as possible. It has been repressed for far too long, so I'll be manually stimulating it on a daily basis, as many times as necessary'.

 

Dr. Lecter unfasted the tapes of the girly diaper and Will’s cock bobbed free at last.

 

'Ah!' he cried in shame, and watched through teary eyes as Dr. Lecter put on a pink latex glove.

 

'Relax, Will' he soothed grabbing his cock 'You need to relearn how to enjoy clitoral stimulation'.

 

'Stop!' he cried trying to escape, but Dr. Lecter started to pump his cock fast, and the drugs coursing through his system made him spurt a rope of cum in less than a minute.

 

'Aahhh!' he sobbed burning in humiliation, because his cock was still hard and throbbing, the orgasm barely relieving the tension.

 

'See?' Dr. Lecter said snapping the pink glove off and putting on fresh ones 'You're clitty just wants to play, Will. And your pussy too. But we'll come to that soon enough'.

 

Will panted and sobbed trying to catch his breath. There had to be a way to stop this, and he was thinking of a proper argument when he saw Dr. Lecter taking a long, cannulated needle. He hadn’t noticed before, but there was a little medical tray on the bed, with tweezers, forceps and several needles.

 

'Second step in your therapy, Will. You need to develop a more intimate connection with your inner girl, which, as it is obvious from your continued clitoral erection, is quite a greedy little minx. And the best way to achieve this is through constant nipple stimulation. To that end, I have bought several nipple jewelery for you, but I think the steel barbells with pink sapphires would work well to begin with, don't you think?'

 

Will never got a chance to reply. The moment he felt the alcohol soaked swab rubbing his nipples clean he lost consciousness.

 

'Oh' Hannibal muttered in mild disappointment 'I guess I'll have to pick the rest of the piercing jewellery for you'.

 

-

 

When Will woke up he was still lying on the bed, naked and a little cold. He could hear Dr. Lecter humming a merry tune somewhere in the room, but all his attention was suddenly focused on the sharp, steely pain he felt in several parts of his body. As he propped himself up on his shoulders, Will shuddered to realize both his nipples were now pierced, the pink sapphires shining brightly on the twin barbells. His belly button now sported a glitter heart bar with several star dangles, and as he lifted a hand to his ears, he realized his lobes had been pierced as well, a couple of ruby strawberries hanging from them.

 

'We'll leave the genital piercings for the future, Will' Dr. Lecter said appearing with a fresh girly diaper 'The healing time is one to two months, and I have devised an intense clitoral therapy for the next weeks which must be followed to the letter. You had your first stimulating session half an hour ago, and you'll still need three or four more before the day is over. So, from now on' he said fastening the diaper snugly around him 'When you feel your naughty clitty tingling in your pink diaper, you'll come to me and say,  _Dr. Lecter, my naughty girly clitty is wet and hard_ , and I’ll deliver the appropriate manual stimulation. And once these first days are over, we’ll move to your very much needed pussy training’.

 


End file.
